


Family

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [47]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, dark!fic, dub-con, evil!Leon, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a surreal conversation with members of his family and meets someone unusual in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay--I think I grossed myself out with that last one.

The following evening, Arthur awoke to sounds of activity outside the tent. For a moment, he forgot where he was and reached for Dracula beside him, only to find emptiness. He rose from his pallet and Gaius hurried over with a wash basin and cloth. Arthur drew back at the sight of the old man, not wanting a repeat of the night before, but Gaius seemed content to help Arthur wash off and leave it at that.

Clean and dressed, Arthur walked out of the tent to find Tristan and another man in the clearing. Each had their hands wrapped around the arm of a girl who looked like she could barely stand on her own. Her flowing red hair was dirty, with leaves and other debris sticking out of it. Her clothing was ripped and falling off her.

“I saw her first, Darius!” Tristan gave the girl a yank. “And I am sick to death of drinking only the blood of my family—I want some fresh blood for a change! Hell, I’m sick of fucking my own sister, too!”

Darius growled, his longish hair standing almost on end as he pulled the girl back toward him. She seemed to be in some kind of a trance.

“You think you’re special because you’re Ygraine’s sister, do you?” Darius’s mouth began to fill with sharp teeth, and he gnashed them at Tristan. “Well, you’re not! As Agravaine’s son, I’m second in command. Ygraine’s a traitor who left the pack, if you’ll recall.”

Tristan snarled, drool running out his mouth to the ground. Arthur watched in awe as the hairs on Tristin’s arms grew long and thick and his brown eyes turned a molten yellow.

At that moment, Agravaine stepped out of the copse of trees behind them, tying his trousers. “There are two sides of her neck, idiots, not to mention two holes below her skirt. Share her!”

Tristan and Darius stopped pulling and looked at one another.

“He’s right,” Tristan said, grinning. They hauled the girl into the woods.

“Arthur, how are you feeling today?” Agravaine asked, hands on hips.

“I feel fine. Why?”

“I just wondered if your mother’s blood agreed with you.”

“I didn’t drink her blood,” Arthur told him. “I didn’t want it.”

“Well, I bet that didn’t go over well,” Agravaine said. He watched Gaius come out of the tent and throw the dirty water from the basin into the woods. “Say, are you going to be partaking of Gaius this evening? I’m a bit tired of family relations myself.”

“Be my guest,” Arthur said, and walked toward the bonfire where a group of men sat about a fire laughing and drinking.

“You’re Ygraine’s son, aren’t you?” one said. At Arthur’s nod, he continued, “I’m Caleb, her great uncle. Nice to have you back in the fold.”

“It’s a temporary thing,” Arthur said. “I’m Count Dracula’s blood-mate.”

“Blood-mate,” Caleb looked to the others.

“You’ve been gone,” a burly man with wild red hair and a long beard told Caleb. “You missed the whole thing—we’ve been spying on young Arthur here since he was bitten. I’m Micah, by the way,” he said to Arthur. “Arthur’s not turned properly, and Dracula claims it’s because they’re blood mates.”

“Wasn’t his old man a Vrykolakas?” a dark-haired man asked. “That could explain it.”

“He was only half Vry—whatever you said,” Arthur told him. “Which makes me a fourth—hardly enough to explain it. Besides, I like blood. But only my mate’s.”

“I don’t know, your mum’s a vampire, one hundred percent,” Caleb said. “That could explain the blood drinking.”

“But why doesn’t he have fangs?” Micah rubbed at his beard. “Even Vrykolakas have those.”

“That’s debatable. What would they need fangs for, if they don’t drink blood? You ever seen a Vrykolakas?”

“No, I can’t say that I have,” Micah said.

“Anyway, his father didn’t have fangs. His father was more human than Vrykolakas in all respects.”

Arthur sighed, sitting down and leaning against a large stone. The fire danced and popped, sparks flying up into the darkness. High above them, the moon was nearing fullness, and Arthur couldn’t wait.

“You sensitive to light?” One of the men asked. “I’m Harold—your second cousin once removed.” He leaned over to shake Arthur’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, and no, I’m not.”

“That’s the human in him right there,” Micah said, nodding.

“Do you turn into a wolf?” Caleb asked.

“No.” Arthur felt the need to defend his turning somehow. “But I’ve lost all the hair on my body. And I think I’ve probably quit aging. There’s a difference in my looks—kind of a glow, I suppose.”

The men seemed to think about this a while.

“Anyway,” Arthur finally said, “as soon as the moon is full, Dracula and I are going to do the blood-mates’ ritual for conception. Then they’ll be no question.”

Micah looked taken-aback. “But if you aren’t blood-mates, you’ll both fall over dead then and there!”

“If we don’t do it, Mother will take me away from Dracula, and even if she didn’t, we wouldn’t be able to conceive without the ritual.”

“You could if you weren’t blood-mates.”

“That’s another thing—if we aren’t, then why haven’t I gotten pregnant yet?” Arthur gave them all a triumphant look, even as he couldn't fail to notice the surrealism of the moment.

“He’s got a point there,” Harold said, nudging Caleb. The other men around the fire nodded. Arthur suddenly felt like he was playing a part in a bad drama and stood up. “It’s been nice talking to you, but I think I’ll go for a walk.”

“Careful out there,” Caleb called to Arthur. “The forest can be a dangerous place!”

Arthur had completely forgotten about the creature that he’d seen before and the Count’s warnings concerning the forest, so when he came face to face with a satyr, Arthur stumbled, and almost fell.

The satyr leaned against a tree. From the hipbones down, his entire body was that of a goat. His upper half was man, except for two little horns coming out of his head.

“What are you?” The satyr sniffed the air. “Not human.” He sniffed again. “Not vampire, either.”

“I haven’t the foggiest idea what I am,” Arthur said, taking a step back. “but I know what you are-- you’re a satyr.”

The satyr grinned, crossing muscled arms across a wide, hairy chest. “That’s right. Bing’s my name." He frowned at Arthur. "How can you not know what you are?”

“Frankly, it’s a long story. Listen, you aren’t going to eat me or anything like that, are you? Because I’d rather know about it now.” Arthur risked a glance behind him to see if the path was clear if he needed to run.

“Eat you! Do I look like I can eat you?” The satyr’s chuckle was deep and resonant, and Arthur didn’t really like the look in the creature’s dark, glassy eyes. “Actually, I was just looking around for a nymph to debauch when you showed up.” The satyr looked Arthur up and down. “However, come to think of it, you’re pretty enough to debauch.” And his penis came out of its furry shaft, hard, red, and curling alarmingly upward.

 

 

 


End file.
